Another Day at the Office
by lexxxxy89
Summary: Hermione teases Draco at a meeting. How will he retaliate? One shot, complete, and contains lemons!


A/N: Here we go. This is my first story, and its a o ne shot. Please let me know what you think! This story also contains lemons, so if thats not your thing, turn back now!

* * *

Hermione walked into her office after the department meeting, a certain blonde following her. She closed the door, and the second she did he had her pinned against it and pressed his own lips to hers. As she responded to the kiss, he put his hands in her hair, and pulled her head back, deepening the kiss. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, while her fingers worked on unbuttoning the navy blue button up he had on.

"You naughty little minx," he said as he turned them around and hoisted her up. Her legs immediately went around his waist, and he led them over to the mahogany desk, setting her bum down on the edge of it. He bunched her gray pencil skirt around her waist and his fingers quickly found her soaking panties.

"Draco, please," she moaned as he teased her with his fingers. "You teased me all through that meeting, my sweet, and now I intend to do the same to you." She huffed as he touched her everywhere, except the place she wanted to be touched the most. He looped his fingers on either side of her panties, pulling them down and pocketing them once they were off. Just as he sank down to his knees, there was a knock at the door.

Hermione's eyes widened as she pushed him away from her. "Quick, get under the desk," she whispered, as she scrambled around and sat on her chair.

"Come in," she said in a shaky voice. The door slowly opened to reveal Harry Potter.

"Hello, Hermione, do you have a moment to discuss the Rosenbaum case?" He asked. She didn't trust herself to talk too much, so she just nodded and said, "Yes, of course, Harry."

Meanwhile, Draco pried her legs open underneath her desk. She was trying to keep them closed, but he was stronger than her, and eventually succeeded. He smirked as he leaned close, and his tongue found her clit. Hermione had to stifle a moan as the infuriating man went to work below her.

"Are you sure now is a good time, Hermione? You look a little flushed."

"Oh yes, Harry, I'm fine," came the reply. Harry looked at her quizzically, as her knuckles were white and fisted on her desk. He shrugged and continued on about the case.

Hermione was going to kill Draco. His expert mouth was making her squirm in her seat, and when she couldn't take it anymore she stopped Harry mid-sentence, exclaiming, "Actually Harry, I'm not feeling quite well after all. Perhaps we can pick this up tomorrow?"

"But, Hermione—"

"Please leave, now," she said waving her wand to open the door. Harry, shocked at the blatant dismissal cast her a wary glance before nodding and leaving. "Tomorrow it is, then. Feel better, yeah?"

She nodded and smiled apologetically. The second Harry had crossed the threshold of the door, Hermione waved her wand, causing it to slam shut. She followed up with a locking and silencing spell. She used her hands to roll herself backwards, crying out with frustration as she lost the contact with Draco.

He climbed out from under her desk, standing up and straightening himself, he grabbed her roughly by the waist and kissed her hard. When he pulled away, he said, "Tell me, did you like getting pleasured whole Potter was across the desk from you?"

She merely whimpered in response. Smirking, Draco took this time to turn her around so her back was against the desk. He leaned down to kiss her once more, ripping open her lilac blouse, sending buttons flying everywhere. Once he has rid her of the offending garment, he wasted no time in removing her lacy bra as well.

Meanwhile, her little fingers had gone to work on his trousers, which were already down his legs, leaving him in obviously tented boxers. He hissed when she felt her small hand make contact with his hard cock.

He pulled away from her hand, turning her roughly around and bending her down so her nipples scraped against the wood of the desk. He bunched up her skirt, and freed his cock from the confines of his boxers. Grabbing his erection and kicking her ankles apart, he slid it along the seam of her pussy. He smirked when he heard the mewls of pleasure from the witch.

"Tell me what you want," he commanded roughly.

"I-I...I want you to fuck me hard. Please, Draco."

He loved the desperation in her voice, the neediness. Without hesitating any longer, he led himself to her opening and plunged in. She was glad she had silenced the room, because the scream she let out in that moment would have alerted the whole ministry to what was happening in Hermione Granger's office. He began to thrust into her quickly, hands on her hips, roughly driving her backwards into him.

Without missing a beat, he grabbed her by the arms, making her stand straight. She was going to turn around but he stopped her, backing up until his knees hit the chair, and sitting down. He still had a hold on her and yanked her down so she was sitting on his lap, her back to his front.

"Spread your legs for me, Granger," he whispered. Whimpering, she did what she was told. He lifted her up slowly and entered her from this new angle. He used her hips to guide her up and down his length. Hermione had her hands on either side of the chair, gripping the armrests. They had never done it like this before, and Hermione was lost in the pleasure of it all.

She began to guide herself up and down. He brought his left hand up and tweaked her hard nipple, causing to her let out a guttural moan. With his right hand, reached around to where their bodies connected and found the small bundle of nerves. He began to rub her clitoris as she moved up and down.

"Oh my gosh, yes, I'm so close," she breathed out. All of the sensations were too much to bear, and she came with a loud scream of, "Draco!"

He kept driving into her for a couple more

minutes, his own release following. Once he had finished, she slumped down slightly, resting her elbows on the desk in front of her. She was still sitting on his cock, though it was softening. They laid there in post coital bliss, regaining their breaths and not speaking. After a few minutes, Hermione slowly got up and redressed. When she turned to face Draco, he had done the same. He walked to the door, unlocking it with a wave as he said, "Maybe you'll think twice about teasing me in the next meeting." Without letting her retaliate, he opened the door and left.

Grinning to herself, Hermione thought she would definitely tease him again if it would lead to another encounter like this one again.


End file.
